


ethereal

by roseweasley394



Series: Moments Like These [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Meet the Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley394/pseuds/roseweasley394
Summary: “What if they don’t like me,” she said quietly, not meeting his eyes.He laughed and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, unable to accept that she was able to believe such a thing.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Moments Like These [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780003
Kudos: 27





	ethereal

* * *

“I feel weird about this,” Rose spoke while adjusting her necklace.

“How could you possibly feel weird right now? You look beautiful,” Scorpius said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She ignored the blush that rose in her cheeks at his comment and leaned into his embrace. “Thank you, but this isn’t about how I look. I’m going to be meeting half of your family today,” she whined, doing her best to ignore the shock that made its way down her spine as he kissed the place behind her neck that he knew made her toes curl.

“It’s about time, wouldn’t you say? We’ve only been together for two years,” he said pausing only to turn her towards him.

“What if they don’t like me,” she said quietly, not meeting his eyes. He laughed and tucked a stray curl behind her ear,.

“Rose, I can guarantee you that there’s not a person on this earth who doesn't like you. Besides, what’s not to like?” he said, leaning down to brush his lips against hers.

“Let’s see, I’m loud, obnoxious, ridiculously red-headed, a Weasley, the list goes on,” she sighed, pulling away from him, unable to accept that she was able to believe such a thing.

He sighed and began coaxing her into unfolding her stubbornly crossed arms. “You’re certainly not obnoxious. Loud, yes. But not obnoxious, much less ridiculous. And your last name has nothing to do with anything! Besides, how do you think I felt the first time I met your family?”

“That’s different,” she muttered, refusing to meet his eye.

“No, it wasn’t. If anything it was much, much worse and we both know that. Should I even mention how much your Aunt Muriel hates me,” he smirked.

“That’s nothing against you, she hates everyone. I swear to you that the old hag is never going to die,” she said with a small laugh.

“See,” he said, gently prodding her in the side. “If I could meet your crazy brood of a family then you can certainly meet mine, which I should add is much less crazy and desperately lacks any sort of fun. And besides, this is my mum’s side we’re talking about. She loves you more than she loves me anyway,” he grinned, pulling her against him.

“That’s not true,” she mumbled into his chest, but he could feel her smirking against him.

“It most definitely is. Now come on, she might love you but she wouldn’t hesitate to kill the both of us if we’re late,” he said pressing a kiss into her hair. She rolled her eyes but nonetheless picked up her bag and grabbed his hand. They stepped outside and apparated away hand in hand to Rose’s first Greengrass family wedding. She was sure the evening would be interesting, but just about everything was when she was with Scorpius. And she rather liked it that way.


End file.
